1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storage and shipment of adhesives and other materials which have adhesive properties and which are packaged in a liquid state and shipped in a solid state. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simple container which may be used to store and ship a wide variety of adhesives and other materials at a substantially lower cost and with less waste than earlier containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, earlier packaging configurations have been bulky, expensive and labor-intensive to use. One example of such a system is the so-called "Menasha Carton" covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,429, issued to Burr et al. on Apr. 10, 1979, and assigned to the Menasha Corporation of Menasha, Wis. This folded carton has a polymer-lined interior. The carton is extremely bulky and the folding and opening of the carton is labor-intensive in use. Moreover, the market cost of such a carton is $0.21 per pound.
Another configuration used for packaging of adhesives and other materials is a co-extruded pillow, which envelopes or encapsulates the adhesive in a pillow of polyethylene or other appropriate material. Such a system is only efficient if a high volume of material is being packaged and shipped. Absent such high volume, the cost becomes prohibitive because of tooling and operational costs.
Another configuration used for packaging hot melt adhesives is a polyethylene boat. Generally, the "boat" is made of polyethylene material into which the hot adhesive is poured. In order to prevent melting of the boat, a heat sink needs to be used to keep the polyethylene at a low enough temperature. Use of the heat sink generates additional costs and the need for additional equipment. Moreover, significant costs are incurred since molding dies are required to use this type of container.
Finally, some materials are shipped in a tube-type package which suffers from some of the same drawbacks as other earlier designs.
A packaging container which provides a cost-effective means for packaging and shipping adhesives and other, similar materials and overcomes the shortcomings of earlier containers would represent a significant advancement in the art.